Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !
by rei968
Summary: Que faire quand la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime pas et alors qu'en fait on se trompe ? Attention Lemon ! Divers couples
Coucou,

Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu pour une fanfic, j'ai fait un arrêt de plusieurs années car manque de temps et d'inspiration. Pour ceux qui suivent mes fics, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais le reprendre. Voici un petit One-shot inspiré du scan de Noël sorti il y a longtemps qui bien entendu diffère selon mes envies. Pour ce qui est des couples, ceux qui lisent mes fanfics sauront lesquels sont, pour le reste, je laisse découvrir.

 **Surprise à Noël**

 _C'était le jour du réveillon mais les boutiques étaient encore ouvertes pour les derniers qui n'avaient pas encore acheté de cadeaux. Lucy venait tout juste de rentrer de mission et avait juste le temps d'acheter les derniers cadeaux pour ses amis. Elle marchait à toute vitesse dans la ville._

 _Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche avant la fermeture des magasins, hein Plue ? s'adressa-t-elle à son petit esprit blanc._

 _Poun poun ! répondit-il._

 _La jeune fille choisit plusieurs cadeaux dans une même boutique, quand elle sorti du bâtiment, il commençait à neiger. Elle repensa aux Noëls qu'elle passait dans le manoir de ses parents en compagnie de sa mère qui était toujours vivante et son père qui semblait encore bienveillant et n'avait pas encore ce caractère égoïste. Plue la fit sortir de ses pensées._

 _Poun, Poun ?_

 _Regarde, il commence à neiger, rentrons vite Plue !_

 _La constellationniste marcha à grande allure jusqu'à son appartement, en ouvrant la porte, elle ne fut pas surprise que son appartement était squatté comme d'habitude. Erza, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla et Panther Lily se tenait en plein milieu de son appartement._

 _Je vois que vous avez trouvé le moyen de pouvoir entrer malgré que j'ai fermé la porte… soupira la blonde._

 _Que la fête commence, on attendait plus que toi ! s'écria Erza._

 _Même si son appartement était souvent occupé par les membres de la guilde, cela lui faisait du bien. Surtout en ce soir de Noël, car après la mort de sa mère. Elle fit plusieurs Noëls, seule devant une grande table avec les domestiques ne disant rien, prêt juste à attendre un ordre de leur maîtresse._

 _Lucy ? Interpella la prêtresse des cieux._

 _Oui ?_

 _Bienvenu et désolé si nous sommes venus à l'improviste… s'excusa Wendy._

 _Au contraire ! Cela me fait plaisir !_

 _Lucy ! Viens boire un coup ! dit joyeusement Erza qui avait déjà commencé à boire._

 _La blonde rigola et prit un verre que lui servait son amie._

 _Bon aller, joyeux Noël ! cria la Reine des fées en trinquant._

 _On voit que tu t'es vraiment mise dans l'ambiance, Erza ! dit le mage de glace._

 _La rouquine le regarda étonnée et se demanda si il la dévorait des yeux ou si ce n'était pas déjà un peu l'alcool qui lui était monté à la tête._

 _Gray-sama ! Pourquoi dites-vous cela à Erza ? pleurnicha Juvia en se collant à lui._

 _Le pauvre mage de glace tenta en vain de se décoller d'elle. Lucy regarda tout ses amis comment ils étaient habillés. Titania avait opté pour un corset rouge muni d'une fourrure blanche au niveau de son décolleté, d'une jupe à fente ouverte sur le côté allant jusqu'aux genoux ainsi que des talons aiguilles noires, Juvia quant à elle avait opté pour une simple robe bleu s'accordant avec son bonnet et une fleur y était accrochée et avait laissé ses cheveux en bas. Gajeel comme à son habitude avait opté pour son éternel costume blanc au cas où s'il devrait chanter tandis que Levy avait opté pour un pantalon noir et un haut blanc muni de paillettes. Wendy s'était habillée tel une lycéenne, Natsu avait opté pour une chemise blanche, son gilet et pantalon noir. Le mage de glace avait opté pour son manteau blanc et son pantalon noir._

 _La blonde décida de se préparer en vitesse dans sa salle de bain pendant qu'ils continuaient la fête mais le rose lui prit le bras et lui servit un autre verre._

 _Lucy ! Tiens bois ! dit joyeusement le rose._

 _Au bout de quelques verres, la constellationniste sentait déjà monter l'alcool et décida d'aller se préparer, elle s'absenta et prit une robe noire en chemin avec un peu de maquillage. Celle-ci verrouilla sa salle de bain, se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse sauf qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un s'était incrusté dans sa salle de bain._

 _Haaaannn et je vais devoir tout nettoyer après ! Mais si ils n'étaient pas là… je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui… dit-elle avec un sourire et adosser sur son lavabo._

 _Soudain, la blonde sentit deux mains lui chatouiller la taille._

 _Kyyaaaaahhh !_

 _Elle se retourna et fut surprise, le dragon slayer se tenait devant elle avec son plus grand sourire._

 _Comment est-ce que tu es entré ici ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Mira m'a donné un double de toutes tes clés !_

 _Quoi ? Mais je vais la tuer ! s'enflamma Lucy._

 _Je sais pas, elle m'a dit comme je suis toujours chez toi… Mira m'a conseillé d'avoir un double de tes clés et tu pourrais les perdre et de te retrouver dehors._

 _La mage des étoiles connaissait très bien les plans de la démone pour caser les gens entre eux._

 _Sacré Mira…_

 _Hé ben, quoi ? Elle n'a pas raison ?_

 _Euh…_

 _Le mage de feu la regardait de haut en bas, il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie et plus particulièrement ce soir._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as à me reluquer comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise._

 _Le rose s'avança plus contre elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien et posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, la pauvre mage était coincé entre eux deux._

 _Nat… Natsu ?_

 _Tu sens bon… lui murmura-t-il._

 _C'est…c'est normal, abruti… je viens de prendre ma douche !_

 _Mais tu sens toujours bon ! Même quand je te rejoins au lit pour dormir._

 _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ou alors c'est l'alcool !_

 _C'est la vérité Luce…_

 _La constellationniste ne savait plus où se mettre._

 _Bon… on va rejoindre les autres ?_

 _Le mage de feu ignora ses paroles et barra les derniers centimètres pour juste y déposer ses lèvres contre celle de sa blonde préférée. Elle fut surprise et tenta de le repousser mais il lui prit la taille et devint plus entreprenant et commença à lui mordiller les lèvres, très vite la température monta entre eux. La main du fils d'Ignir descendit le long de sa cuisse et saisit la main de la mage, ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, encore le souffle haletant, Lucy lui demanda :_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _J'en avais envie… et j'en veux encore plus, Luce…_

 _Arrête… c'est l'alcool…_

 _Non, j'en veux beaucoup plus… dit-il en se collant à elle et commença à lui faire un suçon au cou._

 _Natsu… c'est l'alcool qui te rends comme ça ?_

 _Je sais pas…_

 _Le mage de feu voulait depuis longtemps mettre au clair ses sentiments pour la mage, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amitié, de l'amour, une simple attirance. Il avait demandé à sa meilleure amie Lisanna ce qu'était l'amour, quand la blanche lui expliqua, il savait._

 _Mais leurs ébats durent être interrompus car Happy se demandait ce que faisait Natsu._

 _Natsssssuuuu ? Viens vite y à Erza qui commence un jeu !_

 _Retournons-y, Natsu… dit la blonde._

 _En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa main descendit de nouveau le long de sa cuisse et lui caressa les fesses. Son autre main passa sous sa robe et caressa son clitoris au travers le tissu._

 _Natsu… arrête… sinon je vais crier…_

 _Le mage bouillonnait déjà et en voulait plus mais décida de s'arrêter là._

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda la constellationniste._

 _Le rose ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Lucy ne le comprenait pas, voulait-il juste tirer son coup ? Voulait-il avouer ses sentiments ?_

 _Natsu… réponds-moi…_

 _Après plusieurs secondes, il lui répondit :_

 _Lucy… j'ai envie de toi…_

 _Ne dis pas de conneries… t'es juste un peu soûl…_

 _Un peu mais je suis encore assez bien lucide…_

 _Et quoi ? Tu vas attendre la soirée ? Combien de fois, tu pouvais en profiter quand tu te glissais dans mon lit ? Et puis si on le fait ? Notre amitié en prendra un coup ! Je ne veux pas ! Où alors une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu voulais, tu me lâcheras comme une vieille chaussette !_

 _Lucy…_

 _Je sais bien que tu couches de temps en temps à gauche à droite, je ne suis pas dupe ! Je ne veux pas faire partie de ton tableau de chasse !_

 _Lucy ! Quand je te dis que j'ai envie de toi c'est pas que physiquement ! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour juste tirer mon coup !_

 _Que… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais dire par-là ?_

 _Tu en sauras plus après que tout le monde soit parti, rejoignons les autres ! dit-il avec son plus grand sourire._

 _Les autres continuaient de boire, Happy sauta sur son coéquipier._

 _Nattttsssssuuu !_

 _Je suis là, Happy !_

 _Les filles et les garçons faisaient un concours pour qui boira le plus mais comme à leurs habitudes, les filles devinrent complètement dingues (Note de l'auteure : Rappelez-vous l'OAV où les filles avaient bu de l'alcool)._

 _Oh non, les mecs ! Ca recommence ! s'écria Gray._

 _Amenez-moi plus d'alcool ! cria Titania._

 _Gray-sama ! pleurnicha la mage d'eau._

 _Je vois toouutttt tourner ! ajouta Wendy._

 _Tu es mon âne ! ordonna Carla._

 _Haaaannn, Levy-chan ! T'es trop mignonne ! dit Lucy._

 _Les garçons voulurent sortir de l'appartement de Lucy et se glisser derrière le paravent pour accéder à la sortie mais Erza s'interposa._

 _Vous pensez faire quoi ? Natsu va servir à boire aux autres et les occuper !_

 _Oui, Madame !_

 _Le rose s'attela de se mettre à la tâche très vite, le mage de glace n'avait pas bougé._

 _Ne voulant pas subir la colère de Titania, il tenta de rester de marbre. Dieu, qu'il la trouvait sexy dans cette tenue ainsi qu'avec les joues rosies par l'alcool._

 _Gray ! Tu vas te foutre en couple avec Juvia ce soir ! Et puis non, il y aura plusieurs couples ce soir qui vont se former… finit-elle tristement sa phrase._

 _Hélas, la Reine des fées avait développé des sentiments pour le mage de glace mais sachant l'amour que lui portait Juvia et pensant que le mage de glace partageait ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux._

 _Je ne pense pas, non ! s'écria le successeur de Ul._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Pourquoi es-tu si triste, Erza ?_

 _Je… rien…_

 _Gray s'approcha d'Erza qui avait baissé son regard._

 _Erza… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il._

 _Rien…_

 _Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la fraicheur de sa main la fit sursauter._

 _Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

 _Le mage la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et remarqua que des larmes coulaient._

 _Lâche-moi !_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures comme ça ?_

 _Pour rien !_

 _Je te connais depuis que nous sommes tout petits ! C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois pleurer ! Et la première fois, je sais que je t'avais blessée ! Je ne veux pas que cette fois, ça soit de ma faute !_

 _Ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est de la mienne…_

 _Comment ça ?_

 _Ça se voit pas non ? dit-elle._

 _Explique-toi !_

 _Non, lâche-moi ! Ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il faut rester et me réconforter !_

 _Gray l'enlaça de ses bras, surprise par tant de chaleur, elle s'y accrocha, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une telle chaleur autour d'elle. La rouquine releva son visage vers celui de son camarade ou plutôt dire, celui qu'elle aimait._

 _Gray, laisse-moi…_

 _Non ! Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il t'arrive !_

 _Je suis en train de faire quelque chose d'ignoble…_

 _Quoi, donc ?_

 _Je suis en train de séparer deux personnes… alors lâche-moi…_

 _Mais de qui tu parles ? Arrête de délirer ou cesse de boire !_

 _Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir le droit d'aimer ou d'être aimer…._

 _Je comprends rien… tu veux dire que tu aimes quelqu'un ?_

 _Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer cette personne ! Et il en aime déjà une autre et apparemment c'est réciproque !_

 _Tu parles de Gérard ?_

 _Elle en resta interdite, bien sûr que Gérard restera à jamais dans son cœur, mais leur amour était impossible et s'était résignée à l'oublier, c'est à ce moment-là que Titania développa ses sentiments pour le mage de glace._

 _Ne me parles plus de lui…_

 _Tu as le droit de l'aimer, Erza… dit-il à contrecoeur._

 _Je ne l'aime plus et de toute façon c'était impossible entre nous…_

 _Alors c'est qui ?_

 _Derrière eux, le reste du groupe faisaient toujours autant de bruit mais la mage d'eau se rappela soudain de son glaçon préféré et l'appela._

 _Gray-sama ?! Où êtes-vous ?_

 _Ayant entendu Juvia, Erza repoussa Gray et alla rejoindre les autres. Elle entreprit de reprendre sa bonne humeur du moins en apparence et décida de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool._

 _Mais lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle oublia très vite sa tristesse. Lucy demandait à Natsu de la caresser tel un chat et ensuite, lui sauta dessus. Levy rigolait pour rien en pointant du doigt Gajeel, Juvia pleurnichait au bras de son mage de glace._

 _Grrrrrr, tous ces couples cucul ! Bon on va jouer à un jeu ! Le jeu du maître de guilde ! cria Erza._

 _Ouah ! dirent toutes les filles._

 _Les ordres du maître sont absolus, on va jouer à la plus courte paille !_

 _Tous les mages tirèrent les pailles et ce fut Erza qui gagna._

 _Bien mes petits loups, vous allez souffrir ! Gajeel, fous-toi à poil !_

 _Le mage d'acier s'exécuta, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ce qui ne manqua presque pas de faire saigner du nez la pauvre Levy voyant son dragon nu._

 _C'en fut reparti pour un tour mais cette fois ce fut Lucy qui gagna._

 _D'accord alors euh… Carla et Happy doivent se tenir la patte pendant 5 minutes !_

 _OOooohhhh Lucy, je te donnerai un poisson pour ça ! dit-il avec les yeux en forme de cœur._

 _La chatte blanche sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix lui tendit sa patte._

 _Lucy t'es nulle ! s'énerva la mage aux cheveux rouges._

 _Je m'en fiche !_

 _Je reprends mes pouvoirs précédents de maître de guilde ! Le vrai frisson dans ce jeu est fait pour que les jeunes se donnent des ordres embarrassants pour transformer leurs désirs secrets en réalité !_

 _En fait, tu voulais me voir à poils ! s'étonna Gajeel._

 _Euh… non…_

 _Gray se posait vraiment des questions sur l'attitude de sa camarade, sa tristesse d'avant, la personne qu'elle aimait mais qu'en fait elle n'en avait pas le droit et maintenant ce qu'elle venait de révéler via le jeu._

 _Bon comme je disais ! Lucy comme tu n'as pas bien respecté le règlement tu vas avoir un gage ! dit Titania._

 _Lucy se fit toute petite, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre sa meilleure amie._

 _Mais… pourtant, on voulait tous que Happy et Carla…_

 _Je m'en fou ! Ton gage sera d'embrasser Natsu devant tout le monde !_

 _La blonde vira au rouge écarlate tandis que le rose rigola._

 _Quoi ? Juste ça ? dit-il en prenant une gorgée de bière._

 _Nat… Natsu… tu ne vas quand même pas…_

 _Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, le rose lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa devant tout le monde sous les regards abasourdis des autres mages mais la constellationniste le repoussa très vite._

 _C'est bon t'es contente ? demanda Natsu._

 _Ouais, toi au moins tu respectes le jeu ! répondit Erza._

 _Le tour d'après ce fut Happy qui gagna._

 _Cette fois, Natsu doit fesser Gajeel !_

 _Ensuite Wendy._

 _Levy et Gray doivent se regarder dans les yeux, le premier qui rit doit avaler cul sec un verre !_

 _Ce fut la mage des mots qui flancha car elle repensa à la fessée que reçu Gajeel de la part de Natsu._

 _Mais le tour d'après ce fut Natsu qui gagna, il connaissait les sentiments qu'avait le mage de glace envers Titania. Celui-ci lui avait avoué un soir alors qu'il était bourré._

 _Cette fois, c'est moi le maître de guilde ! Erza, Gray, vous allez devoir non seulement vous embrasser mais le plus longtemps possible et au milieu de tout le monde ! Et on veut pas juste un petit baiser, un vrai comme j'ai embrassé Luce !_

 _Que… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais par-là ? demanda son meilleur ami._

 _Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'écria la mage concernée._

 _Juvia n'est pas d'accord que Gray-sama embrasse une autre que elle !_

 _La ferme, Juvia ! ordonna Levy qui à cause de l'alcool se transformait presque en Mirajane._

 _Le mage de glace soupira et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix._

 _Bon viens ici, Erza._

 _Non…_

 _Dis-toi que plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on sera libéré… et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a lancé ce jeu ! Et puis ce n'est un simple baiser._

 _Un simple baiser, pour lui peut être pensa la mage aux épées mais pour elle non._

 _Gray-sama ! pleurnicha Juvia._

 _Les deux concernés se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes. Erza souffla un bon coup et se dit qu'elle ne passerait pas ses bras autour de son cou, moins elle aura contact avec son corps, moins elle souffrira, se dit-elle._

 _Alllllleeeezzzz ! dirent les filles sauf Juvia._

 _La rouquine se mit face au mage de glace, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _Pourquoi t'es si distante ? murmura-t-il._

 _Je… je…_

 _Il avança son visage et l'embrassa, la rouquine tenta de rester aussi distante que possible et essayait de mettre une barrière sans passer ses bras autour de son cou mais le mage de glace devint plus entreprenant lui mordillant les lèvres et l'attira contre elle en la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant le bas du dos, Titania posa ses mains sur son torse, il colla son corps contre le sien. Le mage de glace en voulait plus, il devait retenir ses pulsions. L'occasion s'était présentée pour embrasser sa belle mais celle-ci interrompit le baiser, elle n'avait que trop souffert et ce baiser fut la goutte qui déborda le vase. Titania devait partir si elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la voit pleurer._

 _Je crois que j'ai abusé de l'alcool… je vais partir… Joyeux Noël ! dit-elle en courant devant la porte, le mage de glace vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue._

 _Il était plus de minuit passé, les gens commencèrent à partir._

 _Natsu était resté chez Lucy. La blonde était en train de ranger des choses dans sa cuisine, elle sentit le rose lui prendre la taille._

 _Natsu… arrête t'es bourré…t'as envie de moi que physiquement…_

 _Je t'ai dis que non… dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille._

 _La blonde tourna la tête et le rose en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau lui faisant lâcher son verre qui se brisa parterre mais ils ne firent pas attention, le mage de feu l'allongea sur la table tout en bazardant ce qu'il y avait, il descendit sa robe et l'envoya à terre, la mage des étoiles se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Le mage de feu en dessus de sa nakama plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _Natsu…_

 _Luce…_

 _Ne pouvant plus se contenir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, la descendit ensuite dans sa nuque et continua jusqu'à son soutien-gorge et le décrocha. Le rose continua ses embrassades dans son cou et s'interrompit un instant pour regarder sa dulcinée, les joues rosis, les cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un air attirant._

 _Le soutien-gorge était détaché mais recouvrait encore sa poitrine, il l'enleva mais la blonde se cacha mais le rose lui retira ses mains et les plaqua contre la table. Le mage de feu la regardait avec envie, ses yeux descendirent ensuite vers la poitrine de son amante._

 _Arrête de me regarder comme ça…_

 _Il lâcha les poignets et ses mains massèrent ses seins, titillant ses tétons de temps à autre, la blonde gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il voulait la prendre tout de suite la maintenant mais voulait savourer encore un peu de sa nakama. Le mage de feu se baissa et passa sa langue plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que ses mamelons pointent à leur maximum._

 _Natsu… je t en supplie… je n'en peux plus…_

 _Ignorant ses paroles, il continua ses baisers tout en massant ses seins, il retira le string de celle-ci et lui écarta gentiment les cuisses mais la blonde le stoppa._

 _Non !_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne vais pas te pénétrer tout de suite…_

 _Avant qu'elle ne rétorque quelque chose, le rose plongea sa tête entre ses jambes et titilla de sa langue le bout de chair passant de temps à autre dans son antre humide. La jeune femme aimait cette sensation mais bien que trop gênée, elle tentait tant bien que mal à refermer ses jambes mais Natsu lui tenait fermement les cuisses, il lécha et aspira de plus en plus vite._

 _Non… je vais… je vais…_

 _Il s'arrêta peu avant qu'elle ne jouisse. Frustrée, la constellationniste lui lança un regard noir._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas… tu ne vas pas rester longtemps insatisfaite… dit-il avec un sourire diabolique._

 _Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée._

 _Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui demanda :_

 _Luce… sauvage ou…_

 _Ne me fais pas attendre encore plus…_

 _Le rose l'embrassa avec passion et la pénétra sauvagement, leurs corps se mouvaient au même rythme, allant de plus en plus fort, les cris de Lucy se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Celle-ci se releva et colla son corps contre celui de son amant, l'embrassa à pleine bouche mais elle peinait à se concentrer tellement c'était intense. Natsu redoubla ses efforts, il n'allait pas tarder à venir._

 _Je… je… nnnyaaaah ! hurla la mage des étoiles._

 _Le fils d'Ignir la suivit dans son orgasme avec une voix rauque, Lucy posa sa tête sur son épaule et y resta quelques secondes._

 _T'es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais… je fais partie de ton tableau de chasse…_

 _Il soupira._

 _Tu ne fais pas partie de mon tableau de chasse..._

 _Surprise, elle releva la tête._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Le rose sourit et lui tendit une petite boîte en velours._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Ouvre et tu verras._

 _Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit ladite boîte, une bague en diamant et en forme d'étoile filante s'y trouvait._

 _Natsu… mais… je…_

 _Il y avait trois choses que je voulais t'offrir ce soir… euh… sauf peut être cette partie de jambes en l'air qui était imprévue… dit-il en rougissant._

 _L'ancienne héritière pouffa de rire._

 _Et que voulais-tu m'offrir ?_

 _Cette bague, mon amour et une demande… termina-t-il en murmurant la fin de sa phrase._

 _Hein ? J'ai mal compris ?!_

 _Me le refait pas répéter ! dit-il en rougissant encore plus._

 _Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris…_

 _Je ne le dirai qu'une fois…_

 _Il lui prit la bague se mit sur un genou et dit :_

 _Lucy Heartfilia, acceptez-vous mon amour ? Et voulez-vous me supporter jusqu'à la fin de votre vie et être Madame Dragnir ?_

 _La blonde analysa chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, elle éclata de rire._

 _Et en plus, tu te fous de moi !_

 _Non ! C'est juste que c'est mignon et maladroit ta demande ! Tout à fait ton style._

 _Ça répond pas à ma question !_

 _La jeune femme le fit se relever, lui fit son plus grand sourire et dit :_

 _Natsu Dragnir, j'accepte d'être ta femme pour le reste de l'éternité, je t'aime !_

 _Gajeel avait raccompagné Levy chez elle, Wendy avait invité Happy à dormir à Fairy Hill avec elle et Carla, Gray raccompagnait Juvia._

 _Le mage de glace se faisait du souci pour la Reine des fées, elle était partie avant tout le monde et semblait quelque peu éméchée._

 _Gray-sama ?_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Que vous arrive-t-il ?_

 _Rien…_

 _Gray-sama semble soucieux…_

 _Ce n'est rien Juvia…_

 _La mage d'eau savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour Erza. Le successeur de Ul devait dire la vérité à sa camarade._

 _Il neigeait, quelques badauds et familles étaient encore dehors en ville. Les deux mages arrivèrent sur une grande place avec un immense sapin illuminé au milieu._

 _Gray-sama, regardez c'est magnifique ! dit-elle joyeusement._

 _Oui…Juvia… je dois te dire quelque chose…_

 _L'ancienne Phantom Lord ne voulait pas entendre la vérité, elle avait compris dès qu'il avait embrassé Erza._

 _Non ! Non et non ! Juvia ne veut pas ! cria-t-elle en se retournant face à lui._

 _Pardon ?_

 _Juvia a compris que Gray-sama aimait Erza-san… mais Juvia aime Gray-sama du plus profond de son cœur…_

 _Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aime encore plus…_

 _Juvia n'acceptera jamais un autre amour que celui de Gray-sama !_

 _Retourne-toi, celui qui est derrière toi est prêt à tout pour toi !_

 _Juvia se retourna et vit avec surprise, Leon qui lui tendait un cadeau._

 _Leon-sama… murmura-t-elle._

 _Bon Leon, je te la laisse comme prévu et je vous souhaite que du bonheur ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son « frère » et s'éloignant d'eux._

 _Leon baissa son regard._

 _Je… je t'ai entendu…_

 _Juvia est désolée…_

 _Je sais que tu aimes Gray mais…_

 _Juvia a compris trop tard et apparemment, Gray-sama aime depuis longtemps Erza-san… il… il m'a offert un beau cadeau de Noël._

 _Pardon ?_

 _Et ce cadeau de Noël est Leon-sama… dit-elle timidement._

 _Erza avançait dans la ville, elle ne ressentait plus le froid et repensait à son baiser échangé avec Gray._

 _Quelle idiote…_

 _La rouquine savait très bien qu'il aimait Juvia, comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde qu'il l'aimait ? Si il avait eu des sentiments avant, ils seraient déjà ensemble et ne semblait pas indifférent à la mage d'eau et si il avait eu des sentiments, il savait qu'elle en avait pour Gérard à l'époque. Erza se maudissait d'être aussi naïve._

 _Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la mage de s'était pas aperçu du chemin qu'elle avait pris et se retrouva dans un quartier malfamé de Magnolia. Ne sentant plus ses membres à cause du froid et fatiguée, elle se terra dans une ruelle sombre._

 _Voyant un homme boire seul dans son coin, celle-ci alla s'assoir à côté de lui._

 _Mauvaise soirée ? demanda-t-il._

 _On peut dire ça…_

 _Une petite gorgée ? Ça vous fera pas de mal…_

 _Titania lui prit la bouteille._

 _Merci…_

 _Je reviens… je vais en chercher une autre…_

 _Ok…_

 _Elle attendit quelques minutes et vit de plus en plus flou, dû à l'alcool._

 _Chier, il fait long !_

 _Je suis là ! dit-il._

 _Erza leva les yeux._

 _Un petit verre dans ce bar, ça te dis ? C'est moi qui invite._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers ledit bar, il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance, entre ceux qui faisaient des concours de boissons, ceux qui jouaient aux cartes. Voyant cela, le moral de Erza remonta en flèche. Durant un bon moment, la mage fit la connaissance de plusieurs personnes mais la fatigue et l'alcool prenait le dessus._

 _Hey mon pote, je crois que je vais rentrer…_

 _Mais reste avec nous ma jolie, tu peux dormir ici !_

 _Essayant de réfléchir un peu à la situation, elle en déduit ceci._

 _La guilde était fermée_

 _Elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez Lucy après être partie comme ça et Natsu devait être restée avec elle._

 _Fairy Hills était trop loin_

 _Il ne fallait même pas penser aller chez Gray._

 _A la pensée de son meilleur ami, une larme roula le long de sa joue._

 _Ben alors tu nous fais un coup de blues ? demanda son nouvel ami._

 _Non… rien…_

 _Aller tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant un verre._

 _La mage aux épées l'avala cul sec mais ce fut le verre le trop, sa tête tournait, elle tanguait et faillit se casser la figure._

 _Hey ma belle, je crois que je vais t'emmener dans une des chambres en haut !_

 _L'homme l'aida à monter les escaliers et la fit entrer dans une chambre, il l'allongea sur un lit._

 _Merci t'es un vrai pote, toi ! dit-elle en souriant._

 _Erza paniqua quand il lui fit un sourire machiavélique, ses yeux se rivèrent sur la porte et vit avec horreur que plusieurs hommes entrèrent et fermèrent la porte à clé._

 _Merde !_

 _Elle tenta de bouger mais son corps ne lui répondait pas et elle se sentait atrocement fatiguée._

 _Ça ne sert à rien, je t'ai mis une pilule magique qui t'empêche de bouger dans ton dernier verre, tu ne vas pas tarder à prendre ton pied ma jolie !_

 _Bande d'enculés !_

 _Titania ferma les yeux, se dit que peut être c'était le sort qu'elle méritait et se résigna._

 _Violez-moi si ça vous enchante… il ne me reste plus rien…_

 _Elle sentit qu'on lui enlevait la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et commençait à sombrer._

 _Soudain, elle entendit un grand fracas et sentit un souffle._

 _Bande de sous-merde, vous pensiez faire quoi ?_

 _Se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas, elle ouvrit un œil._

 _Erza vit son meilleur ami en face d'elle._

 _T'es qui toi ? demanda l'un des hommes._

 _Je suis quelqu'un qui va vous foutre une raclée !_

 _Plusieurs hommes attaquèrent le mage de glace et réussit d'en venir à bout facilement, il s'avança ensuite vers sa dulcinée._

 _Gray…_

 _Erza, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

 _Pourquoi t'es pas avec Juvia ?_

 _C'est pas la question ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _Lâche-moi, Gray…_

 _T'es bête ou quoi ?_

 _Le mage de glace la porta comme une mariée._

 _Bon on se casse d'ici et vous… dès demain, vous aurez de très gros problèmes avec Fairy Tail !_

 _Ils sortirent de ce lieu mal famé, c'était presque la tempête de neige. Le mage de glace se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui avec sa dulcinée. Un moment plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez lui et la déposa sur son lit._

 _Putain, Gray.. va retrouver Juvia… je peux me débrouiller toute seule…_

 _Ça va pas non ? Et pourquoi tu me parles toujours de Juvia ? Et te retrouver seule voilà où ça t'a mené !_

 _Lâche-moi…_

 _De toute façon, tu es frigorifiée et tu ne peux plus bouger… je vais te faire couler un bain…_

 _Le successeur de Ul enleva son manteau et fit couler l'eau chaude en y ajoutant diverses huiles essentielles et allumant quelques bougies, histoire de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait subi ce soir. Il prit une serviette de bain et l'emmena vers Titania._

 _Idiot… t'es vraiment qu'un sombre idiot, tu as laissé Juvia le jour de Noël…_

 _Le mage de glace l'enlaça et lui murmura :_

 _C'est toi qui est idiote… tu as failli te faire…_

 _Des larmes coula le long des joues de la Reine des fées._

 _Laisse-moi… cela m'aurait été bien égal…_

 _Erza… pourquoi ? C'est à cause de tes sentiments envers Gérard ?_

 _Je t'ai dit de ne plus me parler de lui…_

 _Tu es encore soûle…_

 _Et toi alors ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé…_

 _C'est normal ! On t'a touché !_

 _Et si ça avait Juvia ?_

 _J'aurais réagi de la même manière…mon dieu mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore et la serrant encore plus contre lui._

 _Gray…_

 _Il plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _Ça me rend dingue ce qui aurait pu t'arriver…_

 _Erza ne savait plus quoi penser. Le mage de glace l'allongea et commença à la déshabiller, la pilule faisait toujours son effet._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

 _Je te déshabille, je t'ai préparé un bain._

 _Lâche-moi pervers !_

 _Ignorant ses paroles, il lui enleva son haut, ses chaussures et sa jupe et lui fit un chignon. Sa belle était en sous-vêtement. Le mage ferma les yeux et tenta d'enlever le reste tant bien que mal et lui passer la serviette autour d'elle. Il risqua d'ouvrir un œil pour voir si il avait bien mis._

 _Pourquoi t'es si…_

 _Viens ici…_

 _Gray la porta telle une mariée jusque dans la baignoire et la déposa toujours avec sa serviette enroulée autour d'elle._

 _Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Tu dois te changer les idées… et tu as souffert… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi… je vais te chercher des affaires propres._

 _Il allait s'éloigner mais la rouquine le retint par la manche et se retourna._

 _Ne me laisse pas seule…_

 _Ok je vais m'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire…_

 _Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre dans le bain ?_

 _Titania se mit une gifle mentalement, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Décidément l'alcool lui faisait faire et dire n'importe quoi._

 _Pardon ? demanda-t-il._

 _Je… oublie ce que j'ai dit…_

 _Il pouffa de rire._

 _C'est ok, ferme les yeux !_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Ferme les yeux, je te dis !_

 _Titania ferma les yeux mais elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, pensant qu'il allait se mettre en face d'elle dans la baignoire, elle sentit ses deux jambes autour d'elle et un torse contre son dos._

 _C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir._

 _La Reine des fées ne savait plus où se mettre._

 _Gray… sérieusement…_

 _Hé ben quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de venir dans le bain, je l'ai fait._

 _Et si Juvia…_

 _Arrête de me parler de Juvia !_

 _T'es bête ou quoi ? Si elle nous surprenait là ? Tous les deux !_

 _Et quoi ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant._

 _On va subir sa rage…d'ailleurs, je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ait rien dit avant…_

 _Avant ? Notre baiser tu parles ? C'était un jeu de toute façon !_

 _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Elle rougit de plus belle, le mage de glace pouffa de rire et l'enlaça._

 _Et ça a l'air de t'amuser en plus ! rétorqua la rouquine._

 _Ben quoi ?_

 _Et puis où est Juvia ?_

 _Avec Leon, pourquoi ?_

 _Mais ? Tu ne l'as pas raccompagnée ? Et pourquoi est-elle avec Leon ?_

 _En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa sous le regard ahuri de celle-ci._

 _Mais ma parole, t'es cinglé ou quoi ?_

 _Réfléchis un peu !_

 _Non !_

 _Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça ce soir…_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Ce que tu me disais… chez Lucy…_

 _La mage ressorti du bain, l'effet de la pilule avait cessé._

 _Je dois partir…_

 _Erza se précipita dans la chambre pour s'habiller, le mage ressorti du bain et passa une serviette, elle se retourna surprise, toujours en serviette de bain._

 _Ne t'approche pas ! dit-elle._

 _Erza…_

 _Je n'ai pas le droit !_

 _Pas le droit de quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet._

 _Je… je…_

 _Il se rua vers elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa mais la mage le repoussa._

 _On n'a pas le droit Gray pour Juvia._

 _T'es idiote ou quoi ?_

 _Non, je ne veux pas blesser Juvia, c'est une amie précieuse._

 _Tu me laisse pas le choix._

 _Le successeur de Ul gela la porte de son appartement._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda la Reine des fées._

 _J'ai pas envie que tu refasses de conneries alors tu vas rester ici !_

 _Erza s'était rétablie mais elle fit apparaître plusieurs épées en dessus du mage de glace._

 _Si tu ne dégèle pas ta porte, je vais pas me gêner !_

 _Je n'en ferai rien !_

 _Une épée attaqua Gray mais lui fit juste une entaille sur le bras._

 _Gray… je ne veux pas te faire de mal… et je ne veux pas faire souffrir Juvia…_

 _Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

 _Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu assouviras tes pulsions !_

 _Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer le dos, elle tourna la tête et vit une lance de glace._

 _Tu n'oserais quand même pas ?_

 _Tout à coup, ses poignets furent piégés dans des menottes de glace et remonté en l'air._

 _Gray, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de foutre ?_

 _Je te l'ai dit !_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion._

 _T as compris maintenant ?_

 _Compris quoi ? Je ne veux pas être ton jouet !_

 _T'es vraiment dure de la feuille toi…_

 _Le mage dégela ses poignets, l'enlaça et la porta. Instinctivement, Titania passa ses mains autour de son cou._

 _Gray…_

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

 _T'as toujours pas compris… si Juvia n'est pas avec moi mais avec Leon, c'est pour une bonne raison…_

 _Laquelle ? Pourtant…_

 _Je t'aime c'est simple non ?_

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…_

 _C'est avec ta réaction de ce soir que j'ai compris tes sentiments…_

 _Mais… mais ? Ma réaction ?_

 _Tu croyais que j'avais des sentiments pour elle… et tu as failli… par ma faute…_

 _Gray…_

 _Il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau, lui susurrant des mots doux de temps à autre à l'oreille._

 _Je dois rêver… Gray… et demain…_

 _Demain et pour toujours je serai à tes côtés…_

 _Le mage de glace descendit ses baisers jusque sur sa poitrine mais elle le retourna et se trouva sur lui._

 _Hey ?!_

 _Gray Fullbuster… ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait plutôt à mon tour de vous faire plaisir ?_

 _Très bien ma chère._

 _La rouquine l'embrassa, lui fit ensuite quelques suçons dans le cou, continua ses embrassades jusque sur son torse et arriva à l'objet tant convoité, elle jeta un coup d'œil attendant une autorisation de son amant, celui-ci lui autorisa d'enlever sa serviette. La mage aux épées lui enleva et vit son membre se dresser fièrement, elle le caressa et fut surprise qu'il était autant glacé. Elle passa sa langue et aspira légèrement le gland du mage de glace._

 _Erza…_

 _Elle se redressa, Gray attira son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau et lui mordiller ses lèvres. Il descendit ensuite un peu en dessous de sa poitrine et les massa, titillant les bourgeons roses, il passa ensuite sa langue sur les deux, plusieurs fois tout en doigtant la rouquine._

 _Gray… arrête… mets-toi assis sur le… lit…_

 _Le noiraud fit ce qu'elle dit, Erza était à genou, coinçant le membre viril de son compagnon entre ses seins et se mouvant tout en le léchant. Gray lui massant les seins et titillant ses tétons, sentant son membre se durcir de plus en plus, elle alla de plus en plus vite._

 _Erza… je… je vais pas tarder à… venir…_

 _Ignorant ses paroles, elle alla plus vite._

 _Le successeur de Ul ne voulant pas jouir de cette façon, se releva, attrapa sa complice, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et la pénétra._

 _Han… Gray… murmura-t-elle sensuellement._

 _Il prit appui contre le mur, se mouvant sauvagement en elle. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, la mage lui griffait légèrement le dos ce qui amplifiait de plus en plus son envie. Les gémissements de la rouquine se faisaient de plus en plus forts ainsi que les coups de reins de son amant, ils jouirent en même temps. Le mage de glace la porta jusque sur le lit et l'enlaça._

 _Ce n'est pas un rêve ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Non._

 _Et Juvia ? Leon ? Je ne comprends pas…_

 _J'ai simplement accompagné Juvia sur la grande place et je m'étais arrangé avec Leon pour qu'il la retrouve, je te laisse deviner le reste._

 _Tu crois qu'elle acceptera facilement ?_

 _C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai confié à Leon, il est profondément amoureux d'elle mais… je me demande pour Gérard… si il revient un jour…_

 _Tu le sais bien, c'est impossible entre moi et lui…_

 _Mais…_

 _C'est toi que j'aime idiot !_

 _Le lendemain, Mirajane ouvrit la guilde, elle vit une carte ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs. La blanche ouvrit la carte et faillit tomber parterre. Voyant les photos de la soirée chez Lucy, Natsu embrassant sa blonde, Gray embrassant Erza etc._

 _Je crois que ma prière pour Noël a marché !_

 _Tu as prié pour tout le monde sauf pour toi ! dit une voix derrière elle._

 _La démone se retourna et vit Laxus._

 _Laxus ?_

 _Ta sœur est encore plus démoniaque que toi !_

 _Lisanna ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?_

 _Ces photos viennent d'elle !_

 _Hein ? Mais comment ? Elle était avec nous hier soir…_

 _Elle m'a demandé de les prendre discrètement… tu aimes t'occuper des histoires des cœurs des autres mais pas la tienne…_

 _Je… euh… et ces fleurs ?_

 _Elles viennent de moi…_

 _Merci, Laxus ! dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue._


End file.
